Uridine is a pyrimidine nucleoside and is essential in the synthesis of ribonucleic acids and tissue glycogens such as UDP glucose and UTP glucose. Prior medical uses of uridine alone include treatment of genetic disorders related to deficiencies of pyrimidine synthesis such as orotic aciduria.